Lin's Sex Ed Class of Horrors
by maddythehuman
Summary: Toph decides it time to talk about "IT" so, she drags Lin to the avatar residence to get help from her favorite healer and Avatar. Linzin NO SMUT Kataang Pre-Korra


****Thanks for the nice reviews! It inspired me to write this one! ENJOY****

"Um, Linny?" Toph says to her daughter while sitting in the kitchen. She had a knot in her stomach.

"Yeah, Mother?" Lin replied walking to the table where she sat. She was only 12 years old. She had her hair in a messy ponytail and she smiled at her mother. The smile faded when she saw her mother's worried face. "What's... what's wrong, Mother?" she said with a cramp forming her stomach. She knew something bad was going to happen.

"Nothing happened, don't worry. I just need to talk to you about something." she sighed. "It's best to be straightforward about these things. Lin, do you know what sex is?

"Um...yeah I guess. Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" Lin asked.

"Yes. What do you mean "you guess" how much do you know?" Toph replied impatiently. Lin blushed deeply.

"I know it makes babies and kids aren't supposed to do it..." she mumbled.

"Do you know how?" Toph replied.

"No..." Lin muttered through gritted teeth. A smirk spread across Toph's face.

"WELL, I can't really describe anything but, I know who can. Come with me. We are going to see Auntie." Toph said with a huge smile.

"Woah wait no. Why her!" Lin said cringing.

"She is the "World's Best Healer" I'm sure she has some pictures or something, I don't know. Besides I want to see Sugarqueen squirm." She said with an evil smile spreading across her face.

When they arrived at the house Toph knocked on the door . Aang answered and was pleasantly surprised. "Hello Beifongs! How are my favorite earthbenders?! " he said cheerily.

"Just DANDY, Aang..." Lin said sarcastically. He shot her mother a look. She just smiled.

"Hey Twinkletoes, can we have a word with Katara? It's pretty important..." She said trying not to laugh.

"Sure, Toph. HONEY? CAN YOU COME HERE? Come on in guys!" Aang said slightly weary Toph was obviously up to something.

"What's going on Aang? I was busy an- Oh!" She stopped nagging when she saw Toph and Lin, "Hell! What brings you here today?" Toph started laughing.

"Well, 'Oh Great Healer Katara' we need some help. Lin doesn't know what sex is." Toph said matter of factly. Lin's stomach dropped and she stared at the floor. Aang snorted and after Katara gave him a look he stifled himself.

"Oh... So you came... _here_? Why?" Katara asked with wide eyes. Lin looked at Aang. He was covering his mouth trying not to laugh. They made eye contact and he gave her a look that screamed 'I am sorry'. She looked down.

"You know a lot about bodies and stuff. I don't want to give the wrong information! Besides I can really describe things I can''t see..." Toph said with a tone of voice that gave the impression that she thought everyone else in the room was an idiot. Lin was praying for lightning strike her down.

Katara sighed, "Lin, Toph, follow me please..." Aang began to tiptoe away. "Not so fast! You have to come with me." Katara said, noticing her husband trying to sneak away.

He walked behind the girls with his head hanging low muttering, "I'm the Avatar! I shouldn't have to deal with this..."

In the room where Katara did most of her healing she sat down everyone. "Okay um... I'll just give you the medical explanation and we'll just go from there..." She cleared her throat, "Sexual union between humans involving genital contact other than vaginal penetration by the penis." Lin pretended to slit her own throat. Aang shuddered.. Toph was trying not to pee her pants. "Now, Lin, ah... Sex is a thing that only two consenting adults that love each other very much should do."

"Why would ANYONE want to do that?" Lin said with disgust. All the adults exchanged glances.

"Because it feels AWESOME!" yelled a voice from the doorway. They all turned to see Bumi. Lin pretended to slit her wrists. "Come on Lin! Don't pretend you don't want to explore of all Tenzin's freshly tattooed bod-"

"BUMI GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW." Toph hollered. She was having none of this little punk.

He wisely sprinted away but not so wisely yelled, "TENZIN, LIN WANTS TO- OUCH" Toph smiled to herself.

"Oh no! I accidently bended a step there! Oops!" Toph sarcastically said to the group. Lin's eye was twitching.

"Anyway... as Bumi said... It feels... positive..." Katara said awkwardly.

"MOM!" they heard a familiar voice scream. Lin's blood turned cold. It was Tenzin. "Bumi has a nose bleed!" He entered the room with his arm around his brother who was holding his nose and keeping his head up. He stopped to look at the group gathered in the room. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Dhere teechin Lin 'bout ZEX!" Bumi said still pinching his nose. Tenzin's eyes went wide. He made eye contact with Lin whose face was tinted red. He blushed and looked at the floor.

Katara had enough of this. "BOTH OF YOU GET OUT. TAKE YOUR BROTHER TO KYA. SHE KNOWS WHAT TO DO." Tenzin grabbed Bumi's shirt and tugged him away. Bumi still had that stupid grin on his face that made Lin want to kick his teeth in. "Anyway... any questions, Lin?" Katara asked the red faced girl.

"NOPE. NONE AT ALL." She said very loudly.

"She is lying!" Toph retorted. Lin shook her head viciously.

"Well... Lin obviously won't talk so why don't we have her talk to Kya?" Aang suggested. Everyone turned to Lin. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well... Kya is going to be THRILLED about this!" Toph interjected.

Once Bumi was all patched up he and Tenzin were told to play outside. They pushed Lin into Kya's room. "Hey... Everyone... Mom, what's up?" she asked surprised at the group at her doorway.

"I have a new challenge for your healing training Kya! You have to answer any and all Lin's questions about sex," Katara said as Kya's mouth dropped open. "Okay thanks bye!" She yelled as the door closed. Kya was horrified.

"So... Lin..." Kya started. Lin looked at her with fear in her eyes. "Just tell me your questions quickly and I'll answer them quicker."

"How do girls get pregnant? Does it hurt? Where does this happen like on a girl? And um Bumi was saying that he 'Jacked Off' to Tenzin a while ago. What's that mean?"

"Oh... " Kya said in deep thought. She took a deep breath, "Guy's penis ejaculates sperm inside of girl, only the first two times, masturbation."

"What's masturbation?" Lin asked innocently. Kya slapped herself on the forehead.

"Um... When a person, boy or girl, sexually... stimulates himself or herself." Kya says wondering if she could just escape through the roof.

"But... how does that even work..." Lin replied.

"I'LL BE HAPPY TO SHOW YOU." Yelled Bumi from the door again, trying to make Lin uncomfortable. Lin had enough.

"GAAAH!" She screamed pouncing on the older boy. She grabbed his hair and slammed his head on the floor 5 times.

"STOP. IT. LIN. I'M. SORRY!" He yelled during the hits. Tenzin and Kya just stood and watched. There was no reason to get involved.

Being a new earthbender, Lin could only bend exceptionally when extremely angry, which she was. She focussed enough energy to have rock cover Bumi's wrists and ankles. She sat on his stomach and slapped him in the face until the adults came running in.

"PUT ME DOWN! I'LL KILL HIM!" Lin screamed while being pulled off the older boy by Aang and Katara, while Toph freed the boys limbs. She was never more proud of her daughter.

"Calm child! Calm!" Katara yelled to Lin. She stopped fighting and sulked. "What did Bumi do?" Kya sighed. She whispered what happened into her mother's ear. "BUMI! YOU DESERVED IT" she bellowed "GET TO YOUR ROOM MISTER. NO DINNER." He gave Lin a dirty look. She just gave a worse one right back.

"CAN WE GO HOME NOW MOM? PLEASE. RIGHT NOW." Lin pleaded to her mother. Toph was laughing so loudly the room was shaking.

"Sure, my little cold blooded killer! I think you had enough Sex Ed. for one day..." Toph laughed. Lin sighed. She was free. When everyone dispersed Tenzin approached Lin.

"Hey. My brother is a huge jerk face. I'll punch him while he is sleeping for you." He gave her a big goofy grin and blushed. She smiled.

"Thank you, Ten. Oh and please punch him in the crotch." Lin replied. giggling.

"Whatever you want." Tenzin replied trying to drop the blush from his face. They both laughed and just when he finally thought the blush was gone, his cheeks burned again. She had kissed him on the cheek.

"Great." she said blushing just as hard. Toph walked quickly towards the kids and grabbed Lin's hand.

"THANK YOU EVERYONE GOOD NIGHT!" She said while pulling Lin out the door. Once it was safely shut behind them she turned to the girl. "AFTER YOU FIND OUT WHAT SEX IS THAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU DO? ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A STROKE?" Toph said louder than she meant.

"How did you..." Lin started before cut off by her mother.

"I COULD FEEL YOUR HEART BEATS."

"It was only on the cheek" Lin replied in defense.

"Lets just go home and you can play in the dirt like THE CHILD YOU STILL ARE." Toph said with passion in her voice.

"I would love to, Mom." she said sincerely. "That was pretty horrifying stuff. I am in no rush to be involved in any of that!" She said with disgust.

"Good. Now about that awesome way you pinned Bumi, you need to work on your speed! If he wasn't a stupid kid you may have gotten taken down!" Toph began.

The two rode the ferry home and talked about bending the whole ride.


End file.
